Zutara The Last Goodbye
by NightmareWolf00
Summary: This is a short story about Zutara. What happened after the War.


Zutara: The Last Goodbye

How are you meant to say goodbye to someone that you care for, well I have no idea how. Do I have to say goodbye? Why did Aang have to make me move away from my family and friends? I know that he is the avatar and has to go, save the world but still why?

I have always had trouble saying goodbye but one goodbye would have to be the hardest of all, the goodbye to a loved one that I have hated since the first time that he came into my life. He is selfish, unreliable and most of all annoying but I can't see my life without him.

I said goodbye to all my friends and family but there is one person that I have dreaded the most but I knew this goodbye would be forever because I knew that being the Fire Lord is more important to the world and being a better Fire Lord than his dad.

* * *

Why is everyone so upset is there something that I don't know but wait no one can keep a secret from me can they? What is going on down at the air field? I thought it would be the best idea to go down there and figure things out for myself, but before I could even move Aang came up to my window.

"Aang, what are you doing here?" I said with a weird look.

Aang answered me straight away "I came to say goodbye because me and Katara are leaving today we are going to the Southern Water Tribe so Katara can see her father and Gran Gran then we are going to the Western Air Temple to help repair the damage and this might take a couple years so this this is goodbye for a while. Oh, and I believe that congratulation is in order for you and Mai for your engagement so me and Katara decided to move today…" Before Aang could even finish the sentence, I interrupted.

"Wait, Mai said what, Aang, we are not engaged. No way had we broken up like a week ago I think that you have got the wrong person, and also why Katara didn't tell me?" I said walking towards the window. I am angry at Mai but more than that I am sad that Katara had to go and leave me for a really long time. I knew in my heart that I never loved Mai that I loved Katara what am I meant to do without her.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know that Katara did not tell you. Well, that would explain why you are so surprised? I wonder why she would not want to say goodbye to you." Aang said confused. I wondered too but if I knew why?

* * *

I knew if I didn't say goodbye to Zuko then maybe it won't be so hard to say goodbye. I wonder where Aang has disappeared to and why is he not back yet? Oh well, maybe he has to say goodbye to someone or I don't know it is Aang, all of the sudden, Aang came out of the Fire Palace.

'Oh crap' I thought.

I saw Zuko looking out the window with tears in his eyes the same reason that I have tears in my eyes we both don't want me to go. All of the sudden, I saw Zuko come out the door and down towards me and Aang who scared me when he grabbed my hand.

"Hey Aang, could you give me a second to say goodbye to Katara, please?" Zuko said in his Fire Lord voice but I could tell that he was only doing that because he is trying to hide the sadness from his heart because he did not want me to go.

Aang answered quickly "Sure, I have to go and check everything anyway."

I would miss that about him the annoying, hot-headed Fire Lord, the one that saved my life nearly one hundred times. The one that can make me so angry that I want to pull my hair out, but also the one that makes me laugh when he stuffs up and when does something wrong but that is normal for Zuko. "Weren't you going to say goodbye?" he said confused

"Well, um…I don't know. Well I thought that you would be busy being the Fire Lord and all, I thought that you would have been in a meeting or signing contacts for the end of the war or something important. Hey, is what Mai said true about you two being engaged?" as I said the last sentence, Zuko's face turned bright red and angry, but not at me. He is angry at Mai for what she has said to everyone about them.

"How does everyone know that and not me, when did you find out and then not come and ask me to see if it was true. We are friends right? And also you know that I would drop all my work for you if I knew that you were leaving today." Zuko said really quickly and also trapped my hand in his so I wouldn't escape.

* * *

Why didn't she tell me that she was leaving? Am I that scary she is too scared to tell me? Or is it the fact that she can't say goodbye to the same reason why I can barely speak without crashing down into tears? My body froze with the feeling of her hand on my cheek. I am so tempted to lean forward and kiss her but I knew that she is in a relationship with Aang, if she only knew how I felt would she change or will she reject me like in my nightmares. I guess I will never know if she loves me or not.

* * *

"I am really sorry that I didn't tell you, but I just didn't know how to tell you that I was leaving it's just that out of everyone you are always the going to be the hardest because I…" I said struggling but I could not even finish the sentence because my mouth would not let a word out because I was so scared about what he would say when I told him what I was going to say I love Zuko not Aang but now I will never be able to tell him. I stopped and turned around and started towards Appa. I could fell tears running down my face I really don't want to look at Zuko, because I knew that I would burst into tears. "Goodbye Zuko, I hope you have a good life and I hope to see you in the future."

All of the sudden, I heard Zuko's voice "We will see each other again I can feel it. I will see you soon!"

* * *

_**THERE MIGHT BE A SEQUEL IF PEOPLE LIKE IT**_


End file.
